Institut Supérieur Militaire de Konoha
by Pyroxen
Summary: A partir du moment où vous aurez apposé votre signature au bas de cette lettre d'engagement, vous appartiendrez à Konoha, et chacun de vos supérieurs aura droit de vie et de mort sur vous. Ce sera un point de nonretour.[AU], pas [OOC]  [POV team 7]


Disclaimer : les personnages issus du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les autres, ce sont les miens.

Avertissement : ceci est un AU. Pour dire vrai, j'en ai marre de lire des AU complètement OOC et qui n'ont rien à voir avec le manga, bourrés de "Mary Sue".

Bref, j'ai décidé d'essayer (je dis bien essayer!) de remédier à mon manque d'AU conformes un minimum à notre cher bouquin Naruto !

Le moins possible OOC, promis !

Bonne lecture !

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa.

A l'appel de ce nom, un adolescent brun se leva, faisant converger des centaines de têtes vers lui.

-C'est moi, dit-il simplement, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'impressionnant, ni de crucial.

-Suivez-moi.

Le garçon se fraya silencieusement un chemin jusqu'à l'homme en uniforme qui venait de lui donner un ordre.

Sur son passage, de légers murmures se firent entendre.

Mais le bruit se tut lorsqu'un lourd battant en métal se referma sur les deux hommes, cachant le ténébreux Uchiwa à la vue des autres candidats.

Au milieu du couloir, un garçon blond soupira bruyamment, s'attirant le regard meurtrier de sa voisine de banc.

-Pff… Déjà deux heures qu'on attend ici, et ils commencent seulement à faire entrer pour l'entretien… Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !!!??? s'horrifia la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Ne sais-tu pas que l'attente prolongée fait partie des critères de l'examen ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Evidemment ! s'indigna son interlocutrice, outrée par tant de non savoir-vivre. Plus l'attente est longue, plus le stress s'intensifie. Cela décourage plus d'un candidat, et si tu veux mon avis, on ne devrait pas tarder à voir partir les moins motivés d'entre nous…

Effectivement, sur certains bancs, il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation ; deux ou trois élèves s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la sortie, livides et exténués.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voisine le coupa.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils nous font attendre ! Ils ont depuis bien longtemps nos résultats théoriques et pratiques, et ils savent déjà qui ils sont susceptibles de renvoyer et qui ils vont prendre d'office. Cette interminable attente sert à nous déstabiliser avant notre entretien. Ainsi, ils verront qui est vraiment motivé, et qui n'est ici que par erreur. De plus, les résultats ne font pas tout ! Si ta motivation les touche, peu importe que ton QI atteigne 80 ou 170. Ce serait idiot de ne garder que des gens très intelligents et qui n'ont pas pour but de protéger la Nation, non ?

Le blond se gratta la tête et fit un large sourire.

-Héhé…si ! Tu me rassures, là ! Parce que je suis vraiment nul, et j'ai comme l'impression que mon écrit est raté…

La jeune fille sourit.

A ce moment, le lourd battant de métal qui gardait l'accès à la salle d'entretien s'ouvrit, libérant l'Uchiha.

Sasuke, droit comme un i, ne laissait apparaître aucun signe de nervosité ou d'anxiété

Mais à peine fut-il sorti du sas qu'un autre nom s'éleva dans le sombre et interminable couloir.

-Monsieur Neji Hyuga.

Un adolescent pâle comme un mort et aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval se leva calmement.

-Présent.

-Suivez-moi.

Et Neji disparut derrière la porte comme auparavant Sasuke l'avait fait.

La voisine de Naruto reprit, parlant comme pour elle-même.

-Ce Sasuke Uchiwa… Il a vraiment l'air très sûr de lui… Quelle confiance ! Nous sommes tous en train de trembler et quand on appellera mon nom, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de répondre par autre chose qu'un couinement suraiguë… Mais lui, il s'est levé, comme ça, sans rien laisser montrer d'une quelconque appréhension… J'admire… Et en plus, quelle classe !

L'adolescent fit une grimace.

-Eurk… Les filles, toutes les mêmes ! Il suffit que quelqu'un vous paraisse viril pour tomber immédiatement sous le charme !

-Hé ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, baka ! J'en suis tout de même pas à ce point là ! Je disais juste que…

-Qu'il avait la classe ! Pour moi, c'est un aveu !

-Usuratonkachi !

Le garçon sourit.

-Nan, moi c'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Et sur ce, il tendit sa main à sa voisine, qui le regarda l'air surpris.

-Euh…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis rougit et tendit aussi la sienne.

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

-Et bien…Enchanté Sakura ! J'espère que si je rentre, on sera ensemble !

La jeune fille eut un pâle sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être admise… Mais bon… Tu sais, ils appellent les candidats dans l'ordre de leurs résultats… Nous sommes 268 cette année à avoir passé le concours d'admission… J'espère tellement rentrer moi aussi… Surtout qu'une fois admis, ils nous classent dans différentes catégories selon nos notes aux tests d'entrée…

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Monsieur Shikamaru Nara.

-Oui…

-Suivez-moi.

Naruto sourit.

-Tout va bien alors ! Si jamais je rentre, je serai pas collé aux maths ou aux logiciels informatiques ! Vu l'état de mes notes, je me retrouverai aux travaux pratiques !

Sakura le regarda avec sérieux.

-Naruto-kun… Si tu dis être si mauvais… Pourquoi avoir essayé de rentrer dans cette école ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est presque impossible d'y accéder !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas… Vu mon QI, de toute façon, je galèrerai partout ! Alors autant tenter d'aller là où ça me plaît, non ?

Si c'est ici que je me suis présenté, j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Je veux par-dessus tout protéger mon pays, et ceux qui comptent à mes yeux ! Ainsi, les gens me reconnaîtront à ma juste valeur !

Sakura sourit tristement.

-Naruto-kun…

A nouveau, le battant de métal s'ouvrit.

Shikamaru Nara sortit, l'air chamboulé, mais toujours bien portant.

Sakura soupira. On avait beau dire, plus les gens défilaient, moins on avait de chances de rentrer.

La motivation faisait une grande partie du concours, mais les notes aussi…

Le cerbère qui appelait les candidats aboya :

-Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux énormes.

Naruto sauta sur place.

-Ouais !! Bravo Sakura-chaaaaaan ! Tu es quatrième !!! Sur combien ? 268 ?

-Chuuut ! Baka, reste calme ! le morigéna t-elle avec exaspération.

Sakura se leva lentement.

-C'est moi…

Sa voix avait flanché, et c'était plus une hésitation qu'une affirmation, mais l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle.

Et Sakura disparut à son tour derrière la grande porte de métal.

-Bonjour…

Sakura avait du mal à rendre sa voix plus assurée qu'un simple chuchotement. Elle était coincée au fond de sa gorge.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, répondit un des membres du jury. Asseyez-vous.

Sakura obéit et se retrouva face à cinq personnes qui la fixaient plus ou moins aimablement. Quatre hommes, une femme.

Elle déglutit le plus discrètement possible.

L'homme qui était assis au milieu de la longue table se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

-Très bien. Mademoiselle, vos notes sont, je dois dire, remarquablement hautes. Cependant, comme vous devez le savoir, les résultats ne font pas tout. Car enfin, quel serait l'intérêt de n'avoir dans cette école que des personnes de plus de 150 de QI, si elles n'ont d'autre but que d'apprendre. Il y a pour cela bien d'autres Instituts très qualifiés.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Vous nous obligeriez donc beaucoup en nous expliquant pourquoi cet Institut Militaire, plutôt qu'une université.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche et s'expliqua.

-Tout d'abord, Messieurs -et Madame- il faut que vous sachiez que ce choix n'a été fait ni par dépit, ni par obligation. Mes parents tenaient à ce que je poursuive mes études de médecine, que j'ai commencées il y a deux ans par correspondance en parallèle de mon cursus normal de lycéenne. J'ai à cœur de sauver des vies. Beaucoup, même. Mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que médecin ou autre dans un hôpital soit pour cela la meilleure solution. Certes, il en faut. Mais pour ma part, je veux sauver plus de gens, beaucoup plus que les quelques patients qui sont hospitalisés. Je veux en réalité protéger la Nation entière. Et pour ceci, je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il n'y en a d'ailleurs même pas deux. Les autres Instituts Militaires ne sont pas aussi réputés que le vôtre, ni aussi complets dans leur formation. Je veux intégrer l'armée. Et pourquoi pas, en cas de guerre, me convertir à la médecine militaire ? Mais je veux faire partie de cette grande famille qui protège le pays qui est le mien. C'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Et pas pour autre chose.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis la femme prit la parole en disant simplement :

-Merci, Mademoiselle, vous pouvez disposer.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga Hinata, suivez-moi je vous prie.

-Alors, Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ? beugla Naruto lorsque la jeune fille émergea du sas blindé.

-Chuuuuuut ! Baka ! Tu devrais crier encore plus fort !!! Il y en a au fond qui n'ont pas entendu.

Naruto sourit.

-Comment ça s'est passé, Sakura-chan ?

-Hum…Je ne sais pas trop…A vrai dire, je pense que je leur ai fait bonne impression…Mais avec ces gens de l'Armée entraînés à cacher leurs émotions, on n'est jamais sûrs de rien…

-Yeah !! Bravo, Sakura-chan ! J'espère que pour moi aussi tout ira bien !

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Ils annoncent les résultats définitifs ce soir à 22h00, le temps de délibérer. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir attendre avec toi, Naruto-kun, mais ma famille m'attend dehors, impatiemment je pense…

Le blond fit signe que ce n'était pas un problème.

-Aucun souci ! On se voit ce soir alors ? Moi je reste là jusqu'aux résultats de toute façon !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Personne ne t'a accompagné ?

-Er…Non.

-Ah…Tes parents ont trop de travail…Je comprends…

Naruto eut un regard gêné.

-Euh…En fait je n'ai pas de parents…

-Ah…Pardon ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Non, pas de problème, Sakura-chan ! Ne t'en fais pas ça va !

De fait, Naruto n'avait pas l'ai très embêté. L'habitude, sans doute.

-Ok…J'y vais, Naruto-kun ! A ce soir ! Et bonne chance !

-Merci ! A ce soir !

-Monsieur Shino Aburame.

Naruto resta seul, en compagnie de 261 candidats blêmes et angoissés.

-Pfff… On est pas couchés !

Quatre heures et 246 candidats plus tard, Naruto commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'attendre assis sur son banc.

Et il commençait à se douter que les jeux étaient faits. Tant de monde déjà avait franchi le sas, tant de monde déjà avec de meilleurs résultats que les siens !

La porte pivota sur ses gonds d'acier renforcé.

Le cerbère aboya pour la 253ème fois.

-Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki.

A l'appel de son nom, une décharge électrique parcourut Naruto, le faisant sursauter.

-Oui, présent !!! cria t-il, subitement survolté.

-Moins fort ! Suivez-moi !

Le jeune Uzumaki ne se fit pas prier, et au bout de quelques mètres, il pénétra à son tour dans le sas blindé, prêt à faire face au jury.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Monsieur. Asseyez-vous.

Naruto dévisagea en douce le membre du jury le plus proche de lui, tandis qu'il était occupé à marquer des commentaires sur une feuille à propos du candidat précédent.

Des cheveux en bataille, pires que les siens. Naruto se demandait comment c'était possible !

Un masque lui cachait la moitié du visage, et un bandeau lui couvrait l'œil gauche.

L'homme releva brusquement la tête, se sentant observé.

Naruto ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était bien placé pour savoir que rien n'était plus horripilant que quelqu'un qui détournait brusquement les yeux en croisant votre regard après vous avoir épié avec insistance.

-Monsieur Uzumaki… dit le membre du milieu du jury, vos résultats, si l'on peut dire ainsi, sont -j'ai le malheur de vous l'annoncer- très médiocres, pour ne pas dire mauvais. Aussi, j'ai bien peur que votre niveau soit insuffisant pour entrer à l'Institut Militaire de Konoha. Qu'avez-vous à ajouter ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que j'ai à ajouter ?

-Oui… soupira le jury avec exaspération. Pour votre défense !

Le blond eut un sourire cynique, ainsi qu'une vague de rage et un intense sentiment d'injustice.

-Ah…Pour ma défense…Je vois tout de suite mieux, là ! Ce que j'ai à ajouter pour qu'ensuite, vous me disiez : "Merci Monsieur, une autre fois peut-être" avec la conscience tranquille ! Je vois mieux maintenant, ce qu'il faut que je dise, pour que vous me recaliez gentiment, sans faire de vagues ! Ca fait plus de 6 heures que je suis là, le cul posé sur un banc atrocement inconfortable, sans bouger, à attendre sagement qu'on daigne m'entendre ! Ca fait plus de 6 heures que j'attends avec espoir et crainte qu'on appelle mon nom ! Plus de 6 heures que je vois les autres candidats défiler, du meilleur au moins doué, et maintenant que je suis enfin rentré dans cette foutue salle blindée comme un coffre-fort, je m'entends dire que c'était pour rien ! POUR RIEN !

Naruto reprit son souffle.

-Alors là, franchement, Messieurs, et Madame, parce que vous êtes tous des pourris, si c'est pour humilier et rabaisser les candidats que vous les faites attendre 6 heures dans un couloir puant la sueur et la mort, si c'est pour leur dire à l'arrivée qu'ils sont recalés avant même de leur laisser une chance de se défendre, de leur laisser vous dire pourquoi ils sont là et quels sont leurs rêves, alors je vais vous dire une chose : l'armée que vous représentez, celle dont vous faites partie, et bien vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense, parce que c'est pas elle qui sauvera le pays !!! Parce que ce que je rêvais d'intégrer, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, élève médiocre comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'était l'Armée avec une majuscule ! Une grande famille, une institution qui aurait donné à tout le monde une chance au moins de s'exprimer et de dire pourquoi il voulait en faire partie ! Une organisation faite de soldats motivés, placés ici par amour ! Une Armée, enfin, faite pour sauver la Nation, sauver Konoha, et protéger les habitants, si chers aux yeux des soldats ! Une Armée qui sauve des vies humaines ! Une Armée qui a pour priorité l'Humanité, à tous les sens du terme. Mais non ! Ce que je vois là, ce que j'entends là, cela bafoue les droits fondamentaux d'un être ! C'est du mépris, du rejet, de l'humiliation ! Comment, en cas de guerre, pourrons-nous être sauvés par des types comme vous, qui n'ont aucun respect des autres et aucun sens de la bonté !! Si c'est ça l'Armée, et bien gardez-la, je ne veux pas en faire partie, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler ! Et si vous me flinguez pour avoir critiqué votre précieuse organisation militaire, et bien allez-y, je m'en tape ! Toute ma vie j'ai voulu entrer dans cette école ! J'ai toujours travaillé plus dur que les autres pour y arriver ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que pour moi, c'était la seule manière d'être reconnu aux yeux des autres ! Protéger ceux que j'aimais ! Mais non, même ça c'est impossible ! Cette école enseigne peut-être l'art de la guerre, peut-être le maniement des armes à feu, mais en aucun cas l'estime des autres ! Comment fait-on alors, pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ? Où doit-on aller pour apprendre à donner sa vie pour les autres ? Merde à la fin !!! Vous êtes tous des salauds !

Naruto se leva brutalement, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait.

Il tourna violemment le dos aux examinateurs et se dirigea comme une tornade vers la porte blindée.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le blond Uzumaki était à nouveau dans le couloir, fulminant et écumant de rage.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan !!! beugla sans retenue une voix dans le grand hall de l'Institut Militaire de Konoha.

-Hey, Naruto-kun ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

A ces mots, le visage du jeune homme se ferma.

-Hum…

-Oh…Je suis désolée, Naruto-kun…

-Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance… Je suis sûr d'être recalé, vu la gueulante que j'ai poussée…

Et il entreprit de raconter mot pour mot ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur du sas.

Sakura grimaça.

-Quels enfoirés, quand même…murmura t-elle, pensive et passablement énervée. Moi qui les croyais impartiaux..

-Mouais… Bah, de toute façon, j'en veux plus de cette école !

Intriguée, Sakura haussa les sourcils.

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu encore là, Naruto-kun ??

-Ah…euh… haha…c'est débile… Mais c'était la seule manière de te revoir…Je sais pas du tout qui t'es, ni d'où tu viens…alors je t'ai attendue en fait…

La jeune fille rougit.

-Oh…je vois… Mais je vais te donner mon adresse, on pourra s'écrire si tu veux !

-Hai ! Ce serait super…

Un murmure parcourut le hall bondé d'élèves et de parents.

-Naruto-kun, regarde ! C'est Sasuke Uchiha !! s'exclama Sakura, soudain complètement survoltée. On dirait bien qu'il est venu seul !

-Oui…Comme toi, d'ailleurs… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta famille ?

-Oh…Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils viennent, en fait…Si je suis recalée, je préfère rester seule…

Naruto hocha la tête, compréhensif.

C'est à ce moment-là que cinq personnes apparurent en haut du grand escalier qui surplombait le hall.

-Sakura-chan…Je crois qu'ils vont annoncer les résultats…murmura Naruto l'air sombre.

-Quelle ponctualité !!

En effet, les cinq personnes plantées devant les centaines d'élèves n'étaient autre que le jury d'entretien auquel ils avaient tous été confrontés.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'éteignit subitement, remplacé par un silence lourd et pesant d'attente angoissée.

Ce fut la femme qui prit la parole.

Grande, blonde, elle paraissait jeune malgré son uniforme militaire couvert de médailles et de galons.

Après un bref raclement de gorge, elle parla haut et fort.

-Mesdames et Messieurs les candidats, il est 22h01 et 1 seconde, l'heure pour moi de vous annoncer qui parmi vous aura l'immense honneur d'intégrer l'Institut Militaire Supérieur de Konoha. Il y a un discours normalement très long à vous faire, mais tous n'en profiteront pas, ce serait une perte de temps inutile pour les élèves non concernés. Ainsi, seuls les candidats méritants y auront droit ultérieurement. Avant de vous citer les noms retenus, je dois vous mettre en garde : le jury étant composé de 5 membres, seuls très peu sont admis à l'unanimité, mais il faut toutefois la majorité pour rentrer ici. De plus, chacun d'entre vous a été soumis aux même tests que les autres, incluant tests de QI, QE, tests psychologiques, tests mathématiques, scientifiques, de culture générale, et des tests d'aptitudes physiques. Tous ces tests ont compté, chacun à part plus ou moins importante, mais l'entretien -et surtout l'entretien, je tiens à insister là-dessus- a été pris en compte. Les décisions prises aujourd'hui sont strictement sans appel, je vous le rappelle. Des questions ?

La femme balaya le hall du regard. Un regard qui dissuadait de poser la moindre question.

-Bien. Je vais donc procéder à l'appel des candidats retenus. Ils seront priés de se présenter au bas des marches à la fin de l'annonce des résultats. Commençons.

Chaque personne présente dans le grand hall retint sa respiration.

-Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne. Mais à peine ce nom fut cité qu'une kyrielle d'autres suivit.

-Monsieur Hyuga Neji. Mademoiselle Haruno Sakura.

-Yeaaaaaah ! jubila presque silencieusement Naruto à côté de Sakura. Tu l'as fait !! Tu es troisième !!! Trop bieeeeeen !!!

Sakura, elle, était sous le choc. C'était fait ! Elle avait réussi ! Et en plus, elle était troisième ! Quel honneur !

Naruto et elle étaient bien trop occupés à ingurgiter cette excellente nouvelle pour prêter attention aux autres noms qui défilaient à présent, avec monotonie, comme si l'admission de Sakura dans la meilleure école du pays n'empêchait absolument pas la terre de tourner.

-Monsieur Aburame Shino. Mademoiselle Yamanaka Ino.

-Quoi ?? Elle aussi ! s'exclama Sakura, brusquement tirée de sa douce torpeur.

-Tu la connais, Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto.

-Oui… C'est mon ancienne meilleure amie… Après la primaire et le collège, on s'est perdues de vue, parce que j'ai déménagé pour aller dans un lycée très loin. C'est génial, on sera ensemble !!

Naruto sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Et les noms défilaient toujours.

-Monsieur Akimichi Choji, Mademoiselle Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto soupira.

Il avait beau dire, il savait parfaitement qu'il voulait par-dessus tout rentrer dans cette école. Même si l'entretien l'avait mis hors de lui.

Mais apparemment, c'était raté…

-Monsieur Inuzuka Kiba. Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hein? S'exclama ledit Naruto, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir entendu.

-Naruto-kunnnnnnn ! Tu l'as fait aussi !

-Attends, Sakura-chan, ça doit être une erreur, la vieille a mal lu, là !

-Naruto-kun ! Ne traite pas tes supérieurs ainsi, voyons ! Surtout que maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues !

-Mais…Sakura-chan, c'est pas possible ! Y'a un truc, là ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! Pince-moi !

-Baka !

-Aïe ! Pas si fort !

-Haha…. Allez viens, ils ont fini l'appel, on doit aller au bas des marches.

-Hai…

La femme attendit que tous les candidats admis se rangent à la queue leu leu devant l'escalier en marbre, et leur fit signe de monter.

La colonne des heureux élus se mit en marche, et ils disparurent bientôt de la vue des centaines d'élèves non choisis.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Entrez, je vous prie… Asseyez-vous sur ces chaises.

Les élèves obéirent, et un silence respectueux s'installa.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un homme assez âgé qui prit la parole. Il était couvert de cicatrices et son regard laissait apercevoir qu'il avait enduré bien des tourments.

-Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous êtes ceux qui, parmi tant d'autres, ont été choisis. Que cela ne vous monte pas à la tête. Je dois maintenant vous tenir au courant de certaines choses, avant de vous faire signer votre lettre d'engagement.

Il fit une courte pause, balaya l'assemblée du regard, et continua.

-Ce moment est un point de non-retour. Il faut que vous en soyiez parfaitement conscients. Lorsque vous aurez apposé votre signature, vous ne vous appartiendrez plus. Votre vie sera au service de la Nation. Si vous intégrez l'Armée, si vous intégrez l'IMSK, vous devez savoir que si un supérieur vous demande quoi que ce soit, il sera de votre devoir d'obéir, sans poser la moindre question. A partir de la seconde même où votre nom sera inscrit au bas de la lettre d'engagement, votre seule raison de vivre sera l'obéissance au pays de Konoha. Vous existerez dans le seul but de protéger les habitants. De plus, vous devez être au courant d'un point crucial concernant les militaires…

L'homme laissa planer un instant de suspense.

-Les hommes appartenant à l'Armée ne sont plus soumis à la justice du pays.

Un regard franchement perplexe et étonné suivit cette révélation.

-Si vous commettez un crime ou un vol quelconque, personne n'aura le droit de vous juger, ou de vous incarcérer… En revanche, c'est l'Armée qui s'en occupera. Et croyez-moi, le conseil de discipline a une légère tendance à condamner à la peine capitale pour très peu… Est-ce bien clair ?

De légers hochements de tête apeurés répondirent à cette question purement rhétorique.

-Bref, vous êtes soumis aux règles militaires, et non plus civiles ! Vous allez maintenant passer à la signature de votre engagement. Je vous rappelle une dernière fois qu'une fois ceci fait, chacun de vos supérieurs aura droit de vie et de mort sur vous, ou à peu près. C'est le moment de vous désister, si vous hésitez encore. Y'a t-il des volontaires ?

Signes négatifs.

-Evidemment pas ! s'exclama une voix sortie des derniers rangs. Tout ce qu'on a subi jusque là n'aurait aucun sens si on partait maintenant ! On est tous venus en sachant très bien dans quoi on allait se fourrer, non ?

L'homme leva un sourcil.

-Tu es Uzumaki Naruto, non ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-…Hum… C'est "Oui, Major".

-…Hai ! "Oui, Major" ! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Le Major eut du mal à dissimuler son amusement.

-Parfait. Personne ne veut partir, alors ? Le Capitaine Hatake va vous appeler un par un pour procéder à la signature des papiers officiels. Après quoi je m'occuperai personnellement, moi le Major Morino, de vous tatouer le symbole officiel des militaires, qui vous servira de passe-partout.

-On va avoir un tatouage ? murmurèrent quelques élèves étonnés.

-Oui, Messieurs Dames, c'est obligatoire ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'une si légère douleur va faire peur aux futurs soldats de Konoha, quand même ? demanda Morino avec impatience.

Signes négatifs de la tête.

-Humpf… Très bien ! Capitaine Hatake, vous pouvez commencer !


End file.
